


Confessions

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: Alvin's drunk and Simon's learning some new information.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> There is a chapter two.

11:35 p.m.

Simon lets out a dry sigh, giving the clock one more glance before he pushes it to the side out of his vision. It's not unheard of for Alvin to be out this late when he has a party to attend and yet each and every time Simon finds himself staying up just as late waiting to hear him arrive back home.

This night isn't any different.

He tries reading except he's read the same paragraph over three times now and still doesn't know what it says. Then, he tries homework, which also fails.

All his attention is wrapped around his brother and where he's at and more importantly who he's with.

'Jealous, are we?’

Simon bites back the feeling to slap himself for even considering such a ridiculous notion. The last thing he's feeling is jealousy. Alvin is old enough to decide who he spends his time with. Even if those said people are a group of girls that he may or may not be flirting around with. Chances are he is given how much of a 'lady's man’ he's been acting recently.

Suddenly anxious, he chews at his bottom lip. Maybe he should call. Just to make sure everything's going okay. What good would that do, though? He'd still be out having fun while Simon stresses it out. And Alvin would know because that's just how well he can read Simon.

Suddenly, his phone vibrates against the table and Alvin's picture flashes. He swallows before answering to calm his nerves.

“Hello?”

“Simon, it's you!” Alvin's tone is more ecstatic than he was expecting 

His brow furrows, “Were you expecting someone else when you dialed my number?”

“N-Nope,” he slurs, “I just haven't heard your voice in so long that I forgot what it sounded like.”

“It's only been a few hours.”

“That's too long not to hear such an amazing voice,” Alvin states and Simon isn't sure, but he imagines Alvin winking after. He fights against the blush that wants to creep up on him.

“Alvin, why'd you call me?”

“Huh?”

“You called me? Why?”

“Oh, right. Um… I wanted to tell you something, but I seem to have forgotten that at the bottom of the bottle.”

Bottle? His heart sinks, “Are you drunk?”

“Depends. What day is it?”

“Alvin.”

“Okay, okay. Don't be so serious. I might have had a little to drink. One of the football players brought it and, well, here we are.”

“Yeah,” Simon rubs his head. He doesn't want to picture Alvin drinking. Especially at some high school party where anything goes. To make his fears worse, somewhere in the background he hears a crash followed by a string of cuss words. Alvin chuckles dryly, so Simon knows he's okay.

“Are you near anyone?” He questions just to ease his mind of anything serious happening to him.

“No. I've been sitting on the back porch most of the night. Why? Are you scared?”

“Wh-What? Don't be ridiculous. I just needed to know in case you did something stupid,” Simon states, but even he doesn't believes it.

“Have some faith in me, bro. I'm not that dumb.”

“I didn't call you dumb. You just do dangerous things.”

Alvin lets out a disbelieving sound, “So, you are worried about me.”

“You make it hard not to be.”

“Yeah, whatever you say, Simon.”

He groans and it causes another chuckle from his brother. He can't stay too frustrated when the sound makes his heart flutter like it's been doing for weeks now.

Why does he have so much power over him? More importantly, why does Simon let him have so much power? It's not like he can help it at this point, though. Not when he pictures those pleading eyes and pouty lips Alvin gives whenever he wants something.

He mindlessly runs his finger over the desk spelling out the name of his brother, which of course has to make him grin with a sickeningly happy emotion.

'That's why.’

“Simon?”

His ears perk up, “Yeah?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to make sure I still had you.”

Something in Alvin's voice sounds unusual, “You still have me.”

“Good,” he replies. Simon hears a slight shuffle as if Alvin was moving around, “B-Because I do.”

“Do what?”

“Want you.”

Simon’s breath hitches somewhere between the two words, his hand digs into the table. How can such a short sentence cause so much emotion in him? He doesn't respond because what exactly is he supposed to say to something like that? He grabs at his heart, which is now beating uncontrollably.

'Don't get too anxious yet, Simon. You don't want that kind of pain.’

“What, um… what do you mean?”

He coughs once, then again, “I don't know. Maybe I'm drunk.”

Simon would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed by that.

“Or not. Simon, I'm, uh…” another cough, “I'm kinda into you.”

He gasps, he didn't even try to stop it, “Y-You, um… that's… 

'This is your brother, you idiot. What are you doing?’

Dammit, if he knew what's been going on. All he knows is he hasn't stopped thinking about Alvin for a long time- longer than he's willing to admit. And guilt immediately surfaces, but something else. Excitement and joy and his nerves get to him all at once. He chuckles, Alvin must think he's crazy for laughing at a moment like this.

“Is something funny? I mean, it's weird, but I didn't expect a rejection like-”

He interrupts, “No, that's not a rejection. I feel the exact same way, Alvin. God, I do. I've been feeling this way for so long.”

There's an exhale on the other end of the phone and he knows it's filled with relief. How long has Alvin felt like this? Maybe just as long as him, maybe longer. He isn't sure and it really doesn't matter. It was such an unbelievable chance that he'd ever have an interest in Simon that he could've just discovered it seconds before and Simon would be the happiest person to walk the face of the earth.

“Hey, I'm not sure what to do now, you know?” Alvin admits. Simon nods even though he knows it can't be seen.

“Come home,” Simon says and it doesn't go unnoticed the raspy sound that Alvin slips out.

“And then what?” it's suggestive. Simon almost wants to slap Alvin.

Simon blushes, “Fix that perverted mind of yours. I meant so we can talk.”

“That works. I like talking to you. You're voice is soothing.”

He doesn't bother stopping the love sick sigh that comes out, “Alvin,” he says just to hear his name, “I love you.”

“Yeah? Th-That's,” he pauses and Simon wonders if it was a step too far, “Am I going to remember this in the morning? I don't really want to forget.”

“Don't worry. I'll remind you.”

“Ha. That's good. I'll be there soon. And, you know, I, um… feel the same. About the love and all.”

Simon's about to respond before he hears the phone hang up. He stares at the picture of his brother still on his phone.

“Wow.”


End file.
